


Unsolved ghost stories

by soulofaminaanima



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon AU, Flowers, Gen, Open for prompts, Short One Shot, and regularily post things, learning how to proprerly write stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofaminaanima/pseuds/soulofaminaanima
Summary: Soooooo,this is a start to actually post fics instead of just beginning and never finishing things like I usually do.I love to read comments (they really motivate me) and I'd love to write requests too(they motivate me even more)!For now, all prompts are from this amazing tumblr: writing-prompts-list.tumblr.comNot beta'd and I English isn't my first language, so be aware..





	1. “Did you just eat that flower?”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo,
> 
> this is a start to actually post fics instead of just beginning and never finishing things like I usually do.  
> I love to read comments (they really motivate me) and I'd love to write requests too(they motivate me even more)!
> 
> For now, all prompts are from this amazing tumblr: writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com
> 
> Not beta'd and I English isn't my first language, so be aware..

“Did you just eat that flower?”  
Shane makes the quickest 180 turn in his life, but he already knows who is standing in the door opening before seeing his Unsolved partner.  
Not being able to answer with the yellow dandelion in his mouth and not having a good explanation anyway, he waits for Ryan to make his own conclusion.

“Please tell me it’s for a video..” Ryan looks around the empty room, checking for other people. He sounds almost curious, but mostly resigned. Knowing this wouldn’t the weirdest thing they’ve done for this company.  
“It’s for a new Violet video.” The taller man answers quickly. Good save!  
“Then where are the camera’s?” Darn it, bad save.  
Shane takes his time chewing on the flower instead just swallowing it whole like he’d probably done if no one were watching. “Practicing?” 

“That sounds more like a question, Shane.” Ryan answers laughingly while picking up the rest of the flower crown. “You weren’t planning on eating them all, right? Aren’t those poisonous?”

“They’re not. The Hunger Games girl ate them.” Shane answers as if citing a young adult book as a credible source for eating flowers is nothing but ordinairy. “You wanna try it?” 

“No, that’s insane!” The smaller man actually ducks away from the offered dandelion. He wheezes and shakes his head. Shane starts laughing too now Ryan isn’t staring absurdly at him anymore, holding the offered flower up in the air still.

Ryan stares at him for a while, trying to gauge his friends sincerity. Then reaches for the yellow ‘food’ and slowly puts it on his tongue. “It’s not..horrible.”

“It tastes exactly like what you think a flower tastes like.” Shane pulls another flower from the broken crown in Ryan’s hand and easily pops it in his mouth. “Do you think we can season them?”

“Ha! Dip them in ranch dressing?” “Eww, that’s gross!” “What about powdered sugar?”

“Are you guys eating flowers?!” 

Shane makes another turn and Ryan actually jumps in fear, hiding the flowers behind his back. As if that’s going to hide them from Jen’s unbelieving and questioning look.

“It’s… for a video?”


	2. “Are you seriously stealing flowers off that grave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from the prompt list, another one about flowers.

“Are you seriously stealing flowers off that grave?”

“Well, it’s not as if… Miss Robertson is gonna need them.” Shane answers, crouching next to one of the graves of their latest investigation. Ryan stands a few steps away from him, silently judging. “And you just said she hates it when people remove stuff from her grave, so call it an experiment of such.”

“An experiment? I said she attacked people who- oohmyghod..” The rest of Ryan’s sentence trails off as his Unsolved partner scoops the largest bouquet off the grave of Miss Mary Robertson. They both wait in complete silence for a while, Shane staring at the flowers and Ryan staring at Shane. Both waiting for a ghost to appear and attack the flower thief...

“Hmm, nothing.” the thief in question mumbles, sounding almost disappointed. Instead, he picks a tiny sunflower from the bouquet and offers it to his filming partner.

“I can’t take you anywhere, this is so awkward.” Ryan sighs, but he takes the flower anyway. They slowly walk away from the grave, the smaller man continuing his story about the many ghost sightings of the cemetery as the sun sets to their left. 

“What are you going to do with them now?” Ryan asks the taller man when they’re walking in between the haunted gravestones. Shane stares off in the distance while he ponders over the question. “We can place them on the table next to the Bigfoot souvenir?”

“That’s going to wither within a day and by the time we’re filming again they’ll be dead..”

“So, it fits with your creepy interior!” Shane states ‘innocently’. Ryan is having none of it and only stares disapprovingly at his partner. The taller man ignores him and leaves a lonely gladiola on another tombstone.

“Or… we could play a game? Ghost are real...ghost are not real...ghost are real …. not real.” And Shane plucks petals off another sunflower while playing the old school game. 

“Ha! Make flower crowns from the roses, maybe?” Ryan places a single rose behind his left ear. It’s too big and almost falls to the ground, so he nips it between his nose and mouth instead, creating a weird unbalanced mustache. 

Shane copies his idea with an orchid, before changing the game by placing the flower between his teeth and pretending to lead an invisible dance partner around the old graves. Ryan tries not to laugh, but fails miserably.

Their camera man and only other companion stays behind for a second, taking the time to shoot footage of the moment. For the video of course. Blackmail was another important reason too, but that would be denied at all times.

(The dried flowers still end up next to the Bigfoot figure.)


	3. “I’m just saying, if anyone could do it, it’d be me. That’s not cocky!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... comment? How do I do so far?

“Okay, here’s another from our Instagram page, from.. ‘@emmy-theus_Murray’,” Ryan starts off with the next question: “ _I did some digging into the old dock and before 1900 the area was actually known for it’s illegal ringfights. I can easily see someone dying in such fight and coming back to haunt the place, always looking for someone to win from-_ ”

“Wow, this is actually pretty good!” Shane interrupts.

Ryan nods: “Yeah! And a lot less scary than a demon. A ghost like that is a lot easier to defeat too.”

“Pffff, what- haha- are you planning to do? Arm wrestle the ghost into submission?” Shane asks him unbelieving. The idea of jumpy Ryan wrestling a ghost sounds not only impossible (as there are no ghost), but also very uncharacteristic for Ryan to try. “That’s so cocky of you to say.”

“I’m just saying, if anyone could do it, it’d be me. That’s not cocky!”

“Ha! Ryan that’s the cockiest thing you’ve ever said!” Shane answers laughingly, not even caring about answering the rest of the Instagram question.

“But it’s true! I’d bring my holy water and camera, arm wrestle him and then banish him to hell, that easy!” They are both weezing at this point.

“‘ _That easy_ ’?” Shane mimics before placing his head on the table, his shoulders still shaking and breath hiccuping. “You’re not strong enough to fight anyone let alone a buff dockworker ghost.”

Shane might be biased because of his his own length, but Ryan is a short guy. The mental image of Ryan sitting across of a Popeye-like figure and actually winning.. Plus, the ghost-hunter would have to stop shaking of fear first. No way any ‘ghost’ is going to accept a sparring partner that keeps stammering and shaking just by seeing a ghost.

“I could beat you though. Any day, here I’ll show you!” And Ryan places his arm on the table in front of them, elbow resting next to his phone with the long forgotten Post-mortem question unanswered.

“Okay, why not.” Taking his time to wink a tear away and Shane places his arm directly across Ryan’s. “Three, two, one..!” and in less than three seconds Shane’s elbow moves off the table. Ryan cheers loudly, bowing to the camera’s across the room.

“Okay, but now in the right position.” Shane’s already moving to the other side of the table, but the next match only takes a few seconds longer before his hand is again pressed to the table. Ryan makes another victory dance around the empty room.

“Two out of three, big guy?” he asks somewhere just off camera.


	4. Demon au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I won't spoil it too much, but it's a demon au.   
> Because why would you write BFU prompts if there isn't at least one demon au?  
> I have no idea what to think about this one, so let me know what /you/ think
> 
> Original prompt in the end notes.
> 
> Still not beta read.

“Thanks again, for helping me out.” Ryan asks his shoes while he places the pots with paint on the floor. His shoes say nothing back, but facing the person he’s actually talking to is too embarrassing. Not only did Ryan forget he’d invited friends over to help him paint his new apartment, he’d also opened the door just in his sleeping wear.   
Completely in shock, not understanding why Shane would be standing on his doorstep on a Sunday morning, he’d almost slammed the door shut; if Shane were here for work he would have to wait until Monday. But then it dawned on him: “You’re here for the paintwork!” and he’d hastily let his friend and fellow ghost-hunter inside.

“No problem man. Are there others coming?” His colleague and friend asks him. Shane’s staring at the walls of the now empty living room, probably wondering how long it will take them to paint it all. Two of the four walls are painted in an odd shade of yellow, clearly faded after the years. The third one is orange colored and the fourth is a strange shade of baby blue. They’ll have to be painted over multiple times if Ryan wants them to become as white as he’d planned.

“Ehrm.. no, I don’t think so. Helen is at work and the others are probably still hungover from last night.”

“Are you still hungover?” Shane asks him with a small grin. Ryan refuses to answer that, not only would he have to lie, but he also knows Shane has the uncanny ability to spot deception in the stories of others.

Instead, Ryan picks up the staple of old news papers and starts distributing them on the floor. They’d have to paint the ceiling of the room too, as the last owner had decided to paint even this one yellow.   
The room is still empty as Ryan had not yet moved his stuff from their old apartment. The only furniture in the room is a wooden office chair. Shane moves it around as they cover the place to protect the wooden floor.

“Let me see..” Ryan ponders how to start. Except for being unprepared, he was also under equipped for ‘this many helpers’. He has one paint roller and at least two brushes in total.

“What if you let me use the roller for the higher parts and you can do the corners with one of the brushes.” Shane already moves to pick up the only paint roller.

“Ha! How about no,” his friend answers “I’ve seen you use a paint roller, and I was not impressed.” Ryan quickly snatches the brush away from Shane’s reaching hands. He holds it above his head – not that that would work – and laughs at his friend’s pouting face.

“Your walls, your plan, Ryan.” So Shane picks the largest brush and walks to the orange wall. Ryan follows suit with a smug smile on his face. That’s a win for him.

In no time the first wall looks white. They’ll have to paint it again after it had dried completely, so they move on to the next wall. This one goes even faster as they start to pick up the pace and create an easy working rythm. Shane would start as high as possible with rougher brushstrokes and Ryan would follow after with the roller to finish it all with precise and straight lines.

Pretty good team work, even with the small paint wars and frequent stops to change the music albums on Ryan’s phone. After lunch, they’re ready to paint the ceiling of the room.

“But you don’t have a ladder.” Shane asks baffled. “How do you plan to reach the ceiling, neither of us is that tall!”

Ryan points to the lonely office chair, like that’s all the explanation needed. It has wheels and a rotating seat, so Shane immediately nicknames it ‘the devil’s chair’. The owner of said chair climbs on top of it with the roller in one hand and a can of paint in the other. “It’s not that dangerous, you know. You just have to know-”  
as Ryan dips the roller in the can, “what you’re doing.”

The smaller man rolls the roller over the ceiling, but the chair immediately starts turning around. Not only creates this a curved stripe of white paint, but it also almost launches the painter off the chair. “Whoa, Ryan!” Shane tries to steady his friend.

“Okay, maybe you’re right.” Ryan tries to steady himself without falling over. “But if you hold the chair I can easily reach it.” and he tries it again.

“Look man, that’s way too dangerous, let us at least switch places.” Shane looks more than ready to switch, not trusting the chair, even though he holds it pretty steady now.

“And let you loose with the paint roller? No way.” Again, the stubborn painter tries to reach for the ceiling. It works better now Shane is holding the chair, but it’s still a slow process. 

“Well, you’re gonna have a crick in your neck for the rest of the week if you keep that up. Doesn’t Steven live around the block?”

“Yeah, so?”

“I can go check and see if he has an extra ladder.” Shane offers. A few droplets of paint fall on his shoulder as Ryan dips the roller in the can.

“I can handle a little discomfort, Shane.” he answers curtly, not ready to give up.

“Yes, but me? I’d have to listen to your complaints all day long: ‘I had to paint the whole ceiling, why did no one help me? I feel sooo horrible.’-”

“Hey! I don’t sound like that.” Ryan complains about the mocking tone Shane uses whenever he pretends to sound like him.

“Yes you do and I’m going to get Steven’s ladder now.” And the man is already walking down the stairs before Ryan can jump off the chair and follow him. “And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?” he shouts after his departing friend. The chair is unusable if there’s no one to steady it.

“You’ll think of something!” Shane calls over his shoulder. Then the door slams shut and Ryan is left alone. 

Instead of waiting for his friend to come back – like any sane person would do – Ryan gets back up on the chair. It does move more now no one is holding it, but he is more prepared for the recoil every sweep creates. 

Still, the third brush stroke drastically changes direction as the chair underneath Ryan makes a sudden turn. The roller trails off the ceiling, leaving a long stripe as the painter has to jump off ‘the devil’s chair’.

Not giving up, he picks up the brush instead. “Maybe it’s the roller..” Ryan mumbles to himself. Hint: It’s not the roller’s fault.

The second time he has to jump off the chair goes even less smooth and the paint brush clatters to the ground. Breaking his neck and dying would be kind of counter productive… 

The wiggly lines on the ceiling don’t look like something to be proud of either. In fact, it looks more like one of the magic sigils the New Orlean’s Voodoo Queen would draw before entering a house. With a smirk, Ryan steps back on the chair and paints the all famous star over the wiggly lines. He finishes it off with a circle and a few dots on the side. Now it looks like a demon portal.

Ryan jumps off again, proud of his work and already laughing about the face Shane is going to make. Knowing the circle will be painted over the moment his friend gets back, Ryan leaves it to dry. If Shane wants him to wait, he’d wait. 

Instead he takes out his phone to see what the rest of his friends have been up to since last night. ‘One new message from Steven’ it reads. Ryan clicks on it and smiles immediately: 

\- -Srry I forgot abt the paint job but Shane just dropped by and seems like you have it under control??- -

Attached to it is a picture of Shane walking down the street with a ladder tucked under his arm. On his shoulder, a white smudge that must be paint and his hair tousled after running his hands through too many times. Definitely Shane.

When Ryan decides Shane must be almost back, he stands up to open his door. “You’re unbelievable. You know that, big guy?” Shane has indeed brought him the ladder of their coworker. Carrying it over his shoulder, he holds it like some kind of trophy. “Yes, but look who’s still willingly hanging out with me on a Sunday.”

“Oh, this was never willingly. I get paid to hang out with you, they never told you?” Ryan teases as he closes the door behind them. They move back into the freshly painted room and Ryan pulls away the now useless chair. 

“Well, since I’m the only one here helping you paint this bloody room, maybe someone needs to start paying me, don’t you think?” Shane banters back as he places the ladder in the now free spot.

“Just place the damn ladder over there and I’ll put on some music so I don’t have to listen to your whining anymore.” Knowing exactly what music Shane will hate, he scrolls down to his ‘Bigfoot beats’ play list and chooses a song at random. “We still haven’t listened to my favorite ‘80 songs, right big guy?”

That’s a lie. They went through the whole list at least twice in the past few weeks, and Ryan expects at least a sly remark about his choice. When no answer is forthcoming, Ryan turns around.

“Shane?”

Ryan knows the view that greets him when he turns around will haunt him for the rest of his life. Shane is standing in the middle of the room, still holding onto the ladder and ready to secure it so it won’t fall over. But he isn’t moving. 

It’s almost like he got frozen in mid- movement while setting up the ladder. His body’s tensed up and slightly shaking. Hands gripping the ladder, his knuckles painfully white.

Not sure what kind of prank Shane is pulling now, Ryan walks around so he can see his friends face. This still doesn’t explain anything as Shane doesn’t react the slightest and still stands unmoving.

Ryan waves his hand in front of his friends face, but the vacant and almost black eyes don’t show any reaction. It’s only then he notices the almost red like glow shining off Shane’s whole body. Ryan wants to take a step back, but doesn’t dare to.

Something is seriously wrong.

All Ryan can do is stare for a few long seconds. By now, he’s convinced it can’t be a prank and that Shane is not in control of this. Is it hurting him? But what is it anyway?

“Shane?” Ryan asks him almost in a whisper. Shane’s eyes immediately focus upon him and Ryan jumps at the red like color they have. It makes his whole face look demonic. Wait...demonic?   
The realization, how far fetched it seems, draws upon him and Ryan looks up to the ceiling. “..it can’t be.”

But it is: the stupid replica of Queen Mary’s spirit circle glows softly on the ceiling. It almost seems smug about it too, proud it caught Shane with it’s magic. Ryan’s head shoots up and down between the circle and the frozen man in the middle of his living room. 

Then he almost blindly grabs for a straying brush on the floor, dips it in the closest can with paint and sprints up the steps of the ladder his friend (not a demon, not a demon, not a demon) is still holding. 

Almost violently, he crosses the paint through the circle. It’s enough to break the spell apparently, as Shane immediately staggers backwards when Ryan destroys it further with another smear. His eyes shoot across the room wildly and his breathing seems almost staggering.

Ryan steps down the ladder, not wanting to be below the wicked circle either – a circle he drew, something he caught a demon with. But Shane is having none of that; he shrinks back until he’s almost touching the newly painted walls. 

“Stay back!” he croaks, holding his hands in front of him as to protect himself. Ryan stops his movement immediately, feeling almost baffled by this statement for more than one reason. 

If Shane really is some kind of demon - which can’t be true, right?- shouldn’t it be the other way around? Shouldn’t Ryan be freaking out right now? That a real demon(?) would be afraid of him, the guy who jumps by seeing his own shadow?! 

It sounds surreal to Ryan.

But what really stings, is that Shane of all people, his best friend to be honest, would shrink away from him like that. That hurts.

So Ryan slowly steps further down the ladder, making sure his movements are clear and in sight of the man- demon - across the room. The brush is placed on the ground, just out of his reach. It almost feels comically slow, like the movie villain placing his gun on the ground in surrender.

“When I made that I didn’t expect it to evoke.. such reaction from you.” Ryan points to the destroyed circle on the ceiling. It looks almost innocent now. Not that Shane would agree with that idea; he stares at the paint like it’s some form of poison. 

“I didn’t see it there.” he answers softly. The taller man is still holding his arms protectively across his chest. It doesn’t seem like more information is forthcoming, so Ryan tries a different tactic.

“Are you alright?” Ryan asks instead. Shane’s eyes focus back on his face, confusion profound, so Ryan asks again: “It didn’t hurt you, did it?”   
Because that was never, ever his intention and he hopes his sincerity shows on his face. Shane stares at him for a long time before shaking his head. Thank god.

They both wait for the other to say something, but neither knows what. They’ve always known what to talk about, never out of topics to discuss. But Ryan wouldn’t know what to say for the life of him. He doesn’t want to be the first to drop the d-word. But how do you ask your friend if he’s a demon or not?

“I uhm..didn’t scare you too much?” Shane asks him instead. God this feels awkward.

The taller man is staring at his shoes, not meeting his partners eyes. Again, Ryan feels weirded out by the thought that Shane would feel scared or some such. In any other situation Ryan would know himself to be the one freaking out, but now the roles are reversed he feels strangely calm about these developments. 

“So what happened?...What did it do to you?” Ryan asks slowly.

“It traps us inside unless we take countermeasures.” This sentence brings up so many more questions, but Ryan starts with a simple one.

“Us as in...” Ryan doesn’t know what answer he hopes to receive, but he knows it wouldn’t make any difference. The man standing next to him will still be Shane no matter what. He knows that for sure.

“Demons.” Shane states softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt:   
> Demon Circle AU  
> Character A is repainting their room, and they invite Character B over to help out. As a joke, Character B  paints a demon trap on the ceiling – intending for it to be covered up with more paint later – but when Character A walks underneath it, they’re rooted to the spot, unable to leave the circle. 
> 
> This is the link so check out their tags and send me some!  
> http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/165511567177/demon-circle-au


End file.
